


The One Where Bones Has Two Bones

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. For <a href="http://trekkink.livejournal.com/896.html?thread=302720">this prompt</a>  on the Star Trek Kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Bones Has Two Bones

“Look at you, so beautiful and spread out for me,” Bones practically purrs into Jim’s ear.

Jim merely hums, and his breath hitches as Bones squirts another generous dollop of lube onto his hole and adds a third finger. Jim trails a hand down to his own cock and Bones bats it away. 

“Uh-uh-uh, darlin’, your pleasure’s my responsibility tonight.”

Jim grins stupidly and closes his eyes. His head lolls back on the pillow, his throat a long, golden stretch of flesh that Bones attacks with mouth and teeth. Jim’s breath catches just as McCoy’s suction raises a welt, and the good doctor crooks his fingers within the hot tightness of Jim’s ass to prolong that delicious sound.

Minutes later Jim is writhing on the bed, hard cock bouncing lazily and untouched, hands fisting the bedding to keep from touching himself. 

“So, so fuckable,” McCoy growls, observing his handiwork. Jim’s face, neck and chest glow from the combination of a deep pink blush and a sheen of sweat. His eyes, when he opens them, are glazed with pleasure. He makes wordless little moans whenever Bones touches _that_ spot, and his entire body shudders. “I bet you’d like me to fuck you, wouldn’t you boy?”

A high-pitched sigh is his only answer, and Bones carefully removes his fingers and positions himself between Jim’s legs. Taking a thigh in each hand, McCoy pushes them up so that Jim’s knees rest against his shoulders, wide open; he then shimmies closer and guides the head of his massive erection to Jim’s pucker.

“Aww, fuck, you’re so tight,” Bones mutters, stopping his forward motion just as the head of his cock is swallowed by Jim’s hole. 

Jim whines in protest, “More.”

“I don’t wanna hurt ya, sugar,” Bones rumbles, but Jim presses his ass down as much as he is able in this position, and Bones is only too happy to oblige him. In a few minutes, he’s balls-deep in that sweet, sweet ass, and Jim’s throat is working but no sounds come out. When Bones pulls out of him gently and then shoves back in, he is rewarded with a small cry.

“What was that?”

“More!” Jim demands again, and Bones begins to fuck into him in earnest. Then Jim begins to move his hips, rocking into Bones’ thrusts with needy little noises that sound like, “More, more, more.”

“I don’t think you can take more, Jim,” Bones says, a doubtful expression on his face.

When Jim looks at him, it takes a moment for his fuck-drunk eyes to focus, but there is a glimpse of that old Kirk spark that will always rise to a challenge. “I can _do it_.”

“I don’t think you can.”

“Come… the fuck …on.” Jim tenses his thighs around McCoy’s arms where they rest on the back of them, pushing his hips forward.

Bones pulls out of Jim.

“Aw, c’mon, Bones,” Jim protests.

“Just a minute, just a minute,” McCoy says. “Keep your hair on.”

There is another poke at Jim’s hole as the blunt head of McCoy’s dick prods against his opening. “Come on, open ‘er up for me,” he commands and Jim gives him a look. “Well, if you think you can take more, you’re going to show me you can _take more._ ”

Jim lowers his legs, knees spread out and wide open, and reaches down with both hands. Inserting the first two fingertips of each hand in his hole, he stretches it wide. “What do _you_ think?” he says, a cocky look on his face. 

“If you say so,” Bones says, and his hands disappear between his legs.

Jim settles back with a shit-eating grin on his face, but then his eyes fly open as suddenly two objects are pressing against him. “The hell?”

“You wanted more, Jim,” McCoy explains calmly, pressing the heads of two cocks slowly into Jim’s hole. 

“Since… when…” His sentence is interrupted by a sharp intake of breath.

“Do I have two dicks? I dunno – a while? I hardly remember. The ex used to love to take ‘em both at once, too. Huh – I guess I _do_ have a type – blond cock sluts.”

Both cock heads have, by now, been swallowed by Jim’s hole. “Fuck you,” he gasps.

“Too much?”

“No!” Jim grits out defiantly. 

McCoy shrugs and pushes his two cocks in another inch. 

Jim begins to take deep breaths through his nose and blows them out through his mouth. “Where… do… you… d’ ya… keep…” he gasps.

“Where do I keep the other one? There’s a special fold of skin – it’s mostly kept internal, or else my pants won't fit right.” 

Jim’s forehead is gleaming with sweat now. “Christ!”

“Oh, he had nothing to do with it. Had it installed on Risa.”

Jim’s breaths are coming more shallowly. “I – I don’t… can you slow down a little?”

“If you want.”

“I just – it’s a bit…”

“Too much?”

“Intense.”

“I wouldn’t want to push you too far.”

“You’re not.”

“I mean, if you can’t take it, I’ll understand.”

“ _I can do it_!”

“Cuz it don’t look like li’l Jimmy’s online for this.”

Jim frowns at his flagging erection and reaches for it. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Jim’s whimper makes Bones smile and he shoves his dicks in another half inch. Jim’s eyes roll back into his head as he holds his breath.

“Breathe, kid, ya gotta breathe.”

“I’m breathin’,” Jim says breathlessly and then lets out an explosive burst of air. “My God.”

“I’m gonna have to ask you not to take the Lord’s name, Jim.”

“Sorry.”

“I shoulda known you couldn’t take it,” McCoy says without a hint of disappointment. 

“I can,” Jim insists, but the tears running down his face tell a different story. His hand hovers over his own dick, but he doesn’t touch it; his entire body is trembling.

“Well now, ain’t that pretty,” McCoy marvels, and fists Jim’s cock for him. 

“Aiee!” Jim says, hips surging up involuntarily. He frowns at the discomfort the movement causes. “Chr…um…ipes!”

_“That’s it, take your medicine. That’ll teach you to go up against a tentacle monster alone and without backup. Honestly, I have no idea what gets into your head sometimes.”_

“Gwuh?”

Jim opens his eyes to find himself not in his own quarters with the lights turned down low and Bones DP-ing him with his two massive pricks, but in a brightly-lit medical bay with the good doctor, an intern and two nurses staring down on him. He glances down at himself to find that he is not naked and breathes a sigh of relief.

“What happened?”

“Well, there was a tentacle monster. I thought we covered that?”

Jim stiffens. “Holy shit! I dreamt I was –“ he bites his lip, mindful of the mixed company.

McCoy laughs. “What, did you think the thing was tryin’ to have its way with ya?”

Jim’s face goes red. “No.”

“It’s a mindless land-cephalopod, Jim, it wa’n’t out to steal your virtue.”

“I didn’t think that,” Jim insists, and his eyes are on McCoy’s groin. 

“Hey now, I didn’t say _I_ wasn’t out to steal your virtue, though, _Captain_ ,” McCoy says in a voice as thick as molasses in January as the nurse and intern step away. “So just you take your medicine like a good boy and we’ll see, all right?”

Jim nods, but can’t take his eyes off Bones’ crotch. 

“Easy, tiger – I don’t know if you can take it.”

“I can _do it_ ,” Jim insists. 

McCoy raises an eyebrow at him. “Well, that’s fine you think so, kid, but what I meant was this,” he says as he jabs a hypospray into the side of Jim’s neck.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
